


Halloween Party

by Chelsea_E (CheyanneChika)



Series: Bits of Novel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/Chelsea_E
Summary: Cassie and Belle find a drink that tastes like Skittles.





	

“Dude, you gotta try this, it tastes like Skittles!” Belle yelled over the din of the Halloween party in full swing.  She shoved a drink into Cassie’s hand and watched as the other girl took an experimental sip.  It really did taste like skittles.

“Savannah!” Belle cried suddenly, right in her friend’s ear, making her nearly drop the drink. Already four dinks in thanks to a jaunt down to Galestreet Inn, she was happily screechy.  She pranced across the room, her rabbit tail bobbing about behind her.  Cassie, who was smiley and focusing on anything she could see in the very dimly lit dining room of the Savannah House—which, in this case, was Belle’s tail—glanced quickly at Savannah and then away.  Hopefully, the woman wouldn’t recognize her.

In full light, she looked a bit like a grub.  She was short and round with rolls at her neck, chest, waist and hips.  She was often somewhat grey-faced and her hair was the ashy blonde of a bad dye job.  Cassie’s mom had actually called her a grub several years ago.  It was also why Cassie was hoping she wouldn’t be remembered.

Tonight, Savannah looked like a mutated grub courtesy of a black, skintight dress and wiry black wings that distended from her back like moth wings that were just too small to support said grub.  She was also, Cassie realized, completely smashed even though it was only ten or so at night.

“Cass, this is my boss, Savannah,” Belle yelled over the music.  “Sav, this is Cassie.”

Cassie held out her hand and Savannah took it.  Her glazed, grey eyes met Cassie’s blue ones for a moment and then they slid away, landing somewhere in the general direction of the bar.  “I gotta get back to work,” she said.  Belle nodded and Savannah tottered off.

Cassie looked at her best friend.  The stared in silence for a half second before they both burst into laughter.  “Ha!” Belle snorted.  “Back to work.”

“Back to the bar’s more likely,” Cassie finished as she swallowed the last of her laughter.

“Speaking of the bar,” Belle murmured.  Actually, she shouted but it sounded like a murmur.  “Shall I get us some Jell-O shots?”

Cassie nodded.  Belle disappeared across the room and Cassie’s black-ringed eyes drifted through the crowd.  There were several people in costume, as many in as not.  There were cats and a lamp, some movie characters and some standard Halloween characters.  Cassie’s eyes fell in particular on a cat whose brown eyes had just flicked away from her.  She stared at the black-covered table before her for a moment and then raised her hear to glare daggers at the bar.

Cassie followed her gaze and it landed on Belle as she turned to face Cassie again.  She carried four Jell-O shots in tiny, disposable containers, like what you put ketchup or coleslaw in for a to-go order.  Two had orange Jell-O and two had purple.  She joined Cassie and set them down, taking the lid off one of the purple ones.  Cassie, who had never done Jell-O shots before took one much more slowly, watching Belle.

Belle noticed.  “Ya never done this before?”

Cassie bristled.  “Of course.”  Fortunately, Belle went through the motions as she spoke.  She stuck a finger between the Jell-O and the rim and ran it around the edge, loosening the Jell-O.  Cassie swiftly mimicked her and tipped the entire thing in her wide open mouth as Belle did the same.  She tasted the orange flavoring and liquor for a split second until it slicked down her throat.  She smacked her lips and glanced over at the girl who’d been glaring at Belle earlier.  She titled her head.  “Is that Ashley?”

“Aislynn,” Belle replied, just barely glancing over.

“Right,” Cass replied.  “Wanna remind me why she’s lookin’ at you like she wants to kill you with a spoon?”

Belle, midway through spinning out her orange Jell-O shot, paused, stared at Cassie and then burst into raucous laughter.  “W-why would she...want to kill me with a, with a spoon?” she choked out at last.

Cassie raised an eyebrow.  Clearly her friend had been drinking even more when she wasn’t looking.  “I don’t know.  It takes longer that with a knife or a fork or something.”

“Ohmigod! She could kill me with a spork!” Belle cried loudly before looking quickly over at the apparently murderous girl and tamping down the volume.  Cassie snickered.  Spork jokes had been running between them since grade school and it made her feel just a bit nostalgic for the old days when they knew absolutely everything about each other.  This outing had been their first in several months.  Between Cassie juggling school, her part-time work and unsociability and Belle working three jobs, going to school when she could and seeing all of her other friends, they’d just been drifting apart a bit.

Or a lot.

Cassie was here, after all, to scope out Belle’s boyfriend, whom she’d not met despite the two having dated for at least three months.  Not to mention the guy was thirty-five.  Dating older men was fine and dandy but older meant less than ten years and this guy was fourteen years older than the two of them.

“So, why’s _Aislynn_ got a beef with you?”

“Because I’m friends with Justin.”

“I thought you were dating him,” Cassie argued.

“I am.  But it’s on the DL.”

Cassie rolled her eyes.  “And why’s that?”

Belle looked down and busied herself with adjusting the skintight lycra of her Playboy bunny cop so that she breasts weren’t sagging out of unzipped front.  The fabric hugged her entire torso and ass.  It didn’t hug her hips because it didn’t reach that far.  “Because...because she’s in love with him and he’s not interested.”

The averted eyes made Cassie push harder.  “Is that all it is?”

Belle’s tongue swished across her lips.  “They’re also,” there was a long a pause, “living together.”

Cassie stiffened in total shock.  “They’re living together?” she hissed.

“Yep.”

“And they’re just friends?”

“Yep.”

Cassie closed her eyes and sighed loudly.  “Dear god, Belle.  You just have to go for the idiot who’s living with a chick who wants him.  And you have to work with _both_ of them at the same freaking job!”

“I know.  I can’t help who I like.”

“Not to mention,” Cassie went on, recalling things from the last time they’d talked, a fifteen minute stint when she’d come over to pick up Cassie’s sister to go to the bar, “that he’s thirty-five, has no stamina whatsoever, a kid, a baby-momma and he’s not even that good looking.”

Belle’s hot pink lips tightened and then pouted out as she listened.  “You don’t have to be so mean about it.”

Cassie shot her a dirty look.  “I’m not being mean.  I’m stating the facts.  Those are the facts, right?”

“Well, yes, but still.”

“Sorry,” Cassie said complacently.

“I’m gonna get another drink.  What do you want?”

Cassie considered.  “The one that tastes like Skittles.”

Belle laughed.  “I was gonna get that too.”  Neither of them knew what it was called because they were pretty sure it was one of the bartenders’ creations.  She sauntered off to the crowded bar.  Cassie waited until the girl was focused elsewhere before she got up and walked over to Aislynn.


End file.
